Zeed
|birthplace = |birthday = |age = |status = Deceased |gender = Male |height = |weight = |measurements = |bloodtype = |species = |manga debut = Volume #1, Chapter #1 |anime debut = ''HNK'', Episode #1 |movie debut = |ova debut = |game debut = |english = |japanese = |international = |discipline = |kenpō = |kenpō(s)= |team = Zeed Gang |team2 = |team3 = |affiliation = KING |affiliation2 = |affiliation3 = |previous affiliation = |previous affiliation2 = |previous affiliation3 = |occupation = |previous occupation = |partner = |previous partner = |headquarters = |family = |techniques = |objects = }} was the leader of the now defunct, Zeed Gang.Fist of the North Star — Volume 1, Chapter 1 Personality Zeed carries the qualities of great leadership to survive in the post-apocalyptic world, where he commands a gang of his own in an era of violence. Zeed is sadistic, able to kill innocent individuals without any sense of remorse. He showed little to no remorse when discovering members of his reconnaissance patrol was murdered. He did show a sense of surprise finding out his forces were attacked. Upon discovering the fellow members of his gang, Zeed showed no remorse for the lives of his men, and was furious at the fact that one would impede on his territory. Appearance Abilities Part I Shin arc Zeed and his villainous gang roam the barren deserts of the post-apocalyptic world to pillage and steal from the weak. He was instrumental for ordering his gang to stalk and kill a convoy of innocent people for their goods.Fist of the North Star — Volume 1, Chapter 1, pages 3-5 During one his attacks Zeed is informed that his reconnaissance patrol was killed to surprise.Fist of the North Star — Volume 1, Chapter 1, page 6 Zeed immediately investigates the scene of the attack flabbergasted at seeing his men dead and promises to get revenge on the attack.Fist of the North Star — Volume 1, Chapter 1, page 7 Zeed and his men investigate the extend of their injuries and come to discover one of their men still has vital signs of life. Zeed strangles his underling and demands an answer for the carnage, to his shock he briefly says the word, confusing Zeed. Before he was able to ask him any questions the underling's head explodes to his shock. The other members of his gang suspect someone placed a sophisticated bomb onto his head, Zeed responds that there is no longer any weapons of such sophistication and ponders exactly what just occurred. He tries to piece the events by the dying word of his underling.Fist of the North Star — Volume 1, Chapter 1, pages 8-9 Shortly thereafter, Zeed and his gang attack Rin's Village,Fist of the North Star — Volume 1, Chapter 1, page 21 After a brief battle Zeed and his gang kill multiple members of the village's resistant forces and Zeed takes hold of Rin as a hostage. Zeed orders them to stop all of the resistance, promising to squash Rin if they do not comply.Fist of the North Star — Volume 1, Chapter 1, page 24 This halts the resistance, Zeed then orders them to surrender all of the village's food supplies. The villager's do not comply and Zeed begins to twist her head forcing her to scream out.Fist of the North Star — Volume 1, Chapter 1, pages 25-26 Just then, a mysterious man steps up to confront himself and his gang and try to stop them. The gang attempts to attack this mysterious man and are defeated by one kick to the shock of Zeed. The man lunges in the air in front of Zeed. His men that were just kicked instantly die similar to how the last survivor of the attack that occurred earlier.Fist of the North Star — Volume 1, Chapter 1, pages 27-29 Zeed is confronted by Kenshirō and tells him to let go of the hostage. Zeed angrily concludes that he was the man who killed his men.Fist of the North Star — Volume 1, Chapter 1, page 30 Kenshirō begins his attack and hits face and various portions of his body.Fist of the North Star — Volume 1, Chapter 1, page 31 Zeed unaffected tells him that his wounds are ineffective and promises to kill the man. The mysterious man only tells him that he is already dead, confusing Zeed.Fist of the North Star — Volume 1, Chapter 1, page 32 Zeed then begins to feel the true effects of the wound and explodes from the inside out, his head splitting in hald, his intestines covered in blood spill from his abdomen.Fist of the North Star — Volume 1, Chapter 1, page 33 TV Series Fist of the North Star Southern Cross In Other Media Fist of the North Star: The Movie Trivia References Category:Gang Leaders Category:Anime-Exclusive members of KING Category:KING Category:Characters killed by Kenshirō